Diferentes maneras de amar
by bermone
Summary: Serie de song fics acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas
1. buen perdedor

Hoy comienzo con una serie de song fics con algunas de las canciones que mas me gustan.

Espero que a ustedes también les agraden.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen.

**UN BUEN PERDEDOR**

Desde que la hermosa guerrera del agua llego a Céfiro, el invocador se propuso conquistarla a cualquier precio. Tal perseverancia dio sus frutos unos meses después y hasta hace poco era el hombre más feliz del planeta. Su entusiasmo se fue disminuyendo con el paso de los últimos días dado que notaba a su novia cada vez más distraída y pensativa, no se la veía feliz, algo no estaba bien entre los dos y él no sabía qué, hasta que en una ocasión su respuesta llegó de la manera menos agradable posible.

-Marina, qué te sucede, te he sentido ausente estos últimos días- Dijo el invocador en tono de súplica. Estaban sentados junto a una fuente en uno de los tantos jardines del palacio.

- Tenemos que hablar Ascot- Dijo ella un con voz nerviosa y entrecortada.

Al escuchar estas palabras él lo comprendió todo. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, ella nunca podría amarlo, no de la manera en que él quería y solo le quedaba dejarla ir para que fuera feliz así no fuera con él.

_**Se que piensas marcharte ya lo se  
y no te detendré, haz lo que tu quieras  
sin embargo recuerda que yo estaré aquí  
en el mismo lugar y si solo tienes ganas de hablar  
con gusto escucharé.**_

-No sé cómo empezar Ascot, tu siempre has estado conmigo, me haz apoyado en todo, me conoces como a nadie eres mi mejor amigo y más que todo, me amas pero, pero…

-No me amas Marina, lo se- terminó por concluir el invocador. No quería seguir escuchando esas duras palabras que salían de la boca del ser que más amaba en el mundo. No quería oir lo que a pesar de nunca aceptarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo ya sabía.

Recordó cómo ella tenía una manera especial de dirigirse a esa persona. Le sonreía y miraba de una forma tan dulce y a la vez tan diferente a como lo hacía con él… Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

_**Y si el supo darte mas amor  
supo llenarte mas que yo  
claro que se perder  
claro que se perder  
**_

Ella le hablaba de una manera tal que nadie en Céfiro podría tratarle de la misma forma, lo llamaba sólo por su nombre y él lo permitía, permitía que lo llamara solo Clef, así se llamaba su rival, si es que alguna vez fue rival para él. Recordó las veces que ellos paseaban por los jardines del palacio y la veía radiante a su lado, tan feliz como nunca pudo estarlo con él mismo que era su novio. Y por fin supo por qué su maestro había cambiado su apariencia al llegar ellas a Céfiro. Si, lo sabía, ella amaba al Gran Gurú de Céfiro y éste le correspondía de igual manera.

-Lo amas a él y no a mí- Bajó su mirada para que ella no pudiera notar su tristeza.

Al decir esto Marina se sorprendió y comenzó a cambiar de colores, no quería herirlo pero lo había hecho. Había lastimado a su mejor amigo, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

_**No tienes porque disimular  
esas lagrimas estan de mas  
si tienes que irte vete ya.  
sin embargo esperaba  
que te quedaras pero  
el agua hay que dejarla correr  
mientras yo me tragaba palabras  
que no pude decir.  
**_

-Lo siento Ascot, esto es muy difícil para mí. Se que te causo un gran dolor y no me gusta verte así, pero tengo que ser sincera tanto contigo como conmigo. Por favor perdóname, yo no quise que esto sucediera de esta manera.

-No llores Marina, se que hiciste todo lo posible por amarme y no pudiste, se que desde hace mucho lo amas y yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien- aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a estar en mucho tiempo.

_**Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor  
yo no te guardare rencor.  
Claro que se perder  
no será la primera vez  
hoy te vas tu, mañana me iré yo  
seré un buen perdedor  
el mundo no cambiara  
alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar**_

Ascot quería decir muchas cosas pero las palabras no le salían, quería decirle que la amaba, que había proyectado un futuro para los dos, quería rogarle, suplicarle que no se fuera, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Por el mismo amor que le tenía, debía dejarla ir, aunque eso significara su sufrimiento. Quería verla sonreir, incluso si él no era el causante de su alegría. La felicidad de la peli azul era lo que más él deseaba pero el problema era que él no podría dársela ni en mil años.

-No tienes que seguir explicándome lo que ya se Marina, te amo y por eso no quiero que sufras por mi, por favor no te sientas mal. Quiero que seas muy feliz de ahora en adelante y quiero que me prometas que si en algún momento necesitas con quién hablar, recurrirás a mí, después de todo somos amigos- Dijo esto con una sonrisa que no expresaba para nada sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no podía ser débil ante el ser que más amaba.

-Ascot eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero y eso nunca cambiará, sé que algún día encontrarás la mujer indicada para ti-

-Espero que tengas razón, algún día será, pero por el momento solo espero que seas feliz- la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Creo que debo irme, Caldina me está esperando, nos vemos luego- a lo que Marina solo pudo asentir para luego verlo ponerse de pie y sin más salir del jardín sin mirar atrás.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aquellas que no pudo dejar salir para que ella no pudiera verlo en el estado en que se encontraba en estos momentos. Sólo en su habitación recordaba todos aquellos hermosos momentos junto a ella, momentos que pasarían a formar parte de sus recuerdos y ella a formar parte de un amor imposible. Algún día volvería a amar de nuevo, pero no ahora. Algún día otra mujer tomaría el lugar que le pertenecía a su amada guerrera del agua, pero no ahora. Ahora sólo le restaba desearle la felicidad que él muy a su pesar nunca podría darle.


	2. Hay algo que te quiero decir

Aquí traigo de nuevo dos por uno jajajaj, espero que los disfruten, este me Sali{o un poquito más largo de lo que planeaba pero igual espero que lo disfruten.

**HAY ALGO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR**

Cuando supo por boca de Lucy que podrían volver después de tantos años de ausencia, estaba decidida a expresarle sus sentimientos, y esta vez sería diferente. Ella ya no era una niña, todo lo sucedido la había hecho madurar ya no titubearía más, ya no se arrepentiría de lo que pudo ser y no fue, quería decírselo así él no sintiera lo mismo por ella, sabía que era una posibilidad, pero tenía que hacerlo o se volvería loca.

Cuando lo esperado sucedió y pudieron ver de nuevo a sus amigos la felicidad no cabía en ellas, no los habían olvidado en lo absoluto y ellos al parecer tampoco las habían olvidado. Marina abrazó a Ascot lo más fuerte que pudo y después de un momento sintió un –_cof, cof_- se separó del invocador y se giró para observar a la persona que los había interrumpido y cuando lo hizo se quedó estupefacta al ver aquella figura. Un hombre alto, joven de unos 25 años cabellos lilas y ojos azules le sonreía de una manera tan dulce que ella simplemente no pudo articular palabra. Era él, Clef estaba delante de ella y estaba tan apuesto, de pronto sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban, su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón se detenía. Todas las ganas de decirle lo que sentía se fueron al traste al verlo y lo único que pudo decir después de un minuto fue –Hola-.

_**Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.**_

_**Yo se que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no,**_

_**pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar**_

_**que me lo dice todo sin hablar.**_

_**Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.**_

_-Hola Marina es una alegría tenerlas de vuelta en Céfiro-_ dijo mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que jamás podría olvidar.

Y ahora cómo se suponía que le diría lo que sentía, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Guru Clef la miraba extasiado, estaba más hermosa de como la recordaba, y ahora entendía el por qué de ese vacío desde que las guerreras se fueron, la respuesta era simple y estaba de pie frente a él con sus ojos azules como el mar clavados en su ser.

Pero no podía ser, el nunca se había enamorado en su vida, no sabía como amar, como agradar a una mujer, como hablar de temas que no se relacionaran con Céfiro, definitivamente sería un secreto muy bien guardado por el mago, a demás que ella probablemente no sentía lo mismo por él. Pero cuando la miro a los ojos, definitivamente pudo sentir algo en su mirada que no supo como definir.

_**No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo,**_

_**te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido,**_

_**y se que en esa forma de mirar hay algo que me pides sin hablar.**_

_**Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.**_

La bienvenida pasó y dio lugar a largos días los días en semanas y las semanas en meses, y sin quererlo Guru Clef se dio cuenta que la había ahuyentado de su lado, su apariencia seria y reservada la alejaron y la llevaron directamente a los brazos de un joven peli castaño, que no había perdido su tiempo en conquistarla.

Marina había aceptado el ofrecimiento del invocador a pesar de sus sentimientos por su maestro, ya que pensaba que definitivamente él tenía una relación con la armera que siempre estaba junto a él, parecía su sombra, no se apartaba ni un minuto del mago, el cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero el noviazgo de Marina y Ascot lo había dejado sin piso donde pararse, estaba claro que el invocador la amaba, se lo había demostrado, en cambio él qué clase de amor podría brindarle, definitivamente dejaría todo tal como estaba y se dedicaría a mirarla de lejos, a contemplarla y admirarla cada que tuviera la oportunidad. Y cada que la miraba a los ojos, una chispa salía de su ser y se internaba en los ojos de ella que la aceptaba gustosa en su interior sin percatarse del hecho.

**Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,**

**te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto,**

**te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor,**

**pero hay algo que tu forma de mirar que me lo dice**

**todo sin hablar, hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.**

Un día después de tantas semanas de admirarla de lejos, estaba el gran mago algo pensativo en uno de los jardines del palacio, no había sentido su presencia ya que su esencia siempre le acompañaba a donde fuera, se acercó a él y saludó aprovechando que Ascot estaba en uno de sus viajes en uno de los planetas vecinos, que Presea no estaba cerca y que ella tenía el valor suficiente para entablar al menos una conversación.

-_Hola, Clef_- el mago se exaltó al escuchar su voz, levantó la vista y ahí estaba ella siempre tan hermosa regalándole una sonrisa.

_-Hola Marina no te escuché llegar_- Sonriéndole de la misma manera a la peli azul.

_-Quieres un poco de compañía?, tal vez quieras acompañarme a dar un paseo por los alrededores-_ No podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo, era realmente ella la que estaba diciendo esas palabras?, efectivamente si que había amanecido valiente ese día.

_-Claro Marina con mucho gusto te acompaño_- decía mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba directamente a los ojos como buscando algo como pidiendo algo y a la vez sin querer hacerlo.

_**No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo,**_

_**te miro y te sonrio como un juego sin motivo,**_

_**te siento tan dificil de alcanzar,**_

_**aunque me este acercando sin pensar,**_

_**hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.**_

Su charla fue amena como las demás que le siguieron, reían y conversaban sin reparos y sin pensarlo ya se había vuelto su costumbre el paseo por los jardines del palacio al ocaso, cada uno se miraba de reojo mientras conversaban acerca de trivialidades, intentando no demostrar demasiado aquellos sentimientos que los agobiaban desde hacía tanto. Pero sus sonrisas y suspiros no pasaron desapercibidos por sus amigos. Algo pasaba aunque no lo quisieran admitir, cada vez que se miraban una corriente eléctrica los atravesaba y ya no querían separarse.

_**Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,**_

_**te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto,**_

_**te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor,**_

_**pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo**_

_**sin hablar, hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.**_

Cierta tarde en cierto paseo acostumbrado, Marina estaba mas rara que en los últimos días, estaba distraída y pensativa e interrumpiendo lo que el Mago estaba diciendo dijo _–Terminé con Ascot, Clef-_

_-Qué? Pensé que estaban bien, él te quiere mucho Marina, si hizo algo malo, no fue su intención o tal vez…-_ su discurso se interrumpió por una frase que nunca pensó escuchar.

_-No lo amo Clef, pensé que algún día podría pero no pude, no soy capaz de hacerlo cuando en realidad amo a otro hombre-_ Por fin lo había dicho, no muy claro pero sería el principio, ya no tenía vuelta atrás, su camino había empezado, y aunque aún estaba esa posibilidad que la agobiaba, simplemente ya no podía más con ese secreto que le ardía por dentro cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

_**Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo..**_

_**Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio,**_

_**te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto,**_

_**te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor,**_

_**pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo sin hablar.**_

_**Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo...**_

_-Qué quieres decir con eso Marina?-_ Decía el maestro angustiado mientras un balde de agua fría caía en su cuerpo, amaba a otro hombre? Quién era? Cómo era?, sintió desfallecer cuando otra frase lo trajo a la vida de nuevo.

_-A quien amo es a ti Clef, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré-_ lo miró a los ojos queriendo encontrar en ellos algún indicio de amor, pero el maestro estaba tan sorprendido por la noticia que no pudo articular palabra y se quedó estático en su sito.

Marina interpretó este acto como una negativa de parte del Gurú, no la amaba pensó, y queriendo salir de la situación un tanto embarazosa trató de hablar lo más calmadamente posible.

_-Perdóname, no quise incomodarte, creo que lo mejor será irme-_ trató de girar para volver sobre sus pasos pero una mano atrapó su brazo y la hizo volver hacia él quedando frente a frente.

Su mirada intensa la dejó sin aliento y en un repentino movimiento los labios de Clef se posaron en los de Marina. Sus movimientos suaves y pausados emanaban una ternura como jamás en su vida había demostrado a alguien. La guerrera entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del mago a la vez que este la tomaba de la cintura, fundiéndose en uno solo.

Si estoy soñando no quiero despertar pensaba Marina mientras probaba por vez primera el dulce sabor de los labios de su amado.

En el instante en que se separaron y quedaron frente a frente el Gran Gurú de Céfiro por fin pudo decir: -_Te amo Marina, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento-._ Marina solo sonrió y volvió a besarlo esta vez más profunda y apasionadamente.

El sol descendía en el horizonte regalando una luz matizada en colores amarillos naranjas, rojos y rosas, cualquiera diría que era una tarde mágica y única en la que dos corazones podrían por fin ser uno hasta el final de sus días.

N/A. Muchas gracias a aquellas que siguen este fic en especial a ti Mia Ryuzaki por tu apoyo


	3. Quien como tu Marina

No estoy muy segura en como quedo este fic pero bueno ahí les va.

Debo recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen

**QUIEN COMO TU MARINA**

El alba la sorprendió despierta tendida en su cama. Las lágrimas brotaban inmisericordes de sus ojos como toda la noche lo habían hecho, y sin tregua alguna le recordaban el gran vacío que se había hecho en su pecho desde que él dio a conocer la noticia de su próxima unión con la mujer que amaba. Una unión en la que ella debía ser la protagonista y no una simple espectadora. Había una mezcla extraña en sus sentimientos, ciertamente había tristeza pero esta estaba acompañada de una ira cargada de impotencia y envidia hacia aquella a quien su amado le había entregado el corazón luego de tantos años de soledad.

Después de haber estado tan cerca de él, de confesarle todo lo que a lo largo de los años tenía guardado, de pensar que en algún momento él podría amarla y haber soñado con un futuro para los dos, volverla a ver era lo último que la armera había pensado.

Cómo iba a imaginarse ella que las guerreras mágicas volverían después de tantos años de ausencia y cómo iba a imaginarse que él siempre había amado a una de ellas y que ahora tendría la desfachatez de anunciar su unión, cuando todos en el palacio creían que la guerrera del agua aún era novia del invocador. Cómo pudo el Gran Gurú de Céfiro enamorarse de una mujer como ella… Definitivamente tendría que averiguarlo, a pesar del gran dolor que sentía, sabía que su corazón no estaría en paz si no corroboraba con sus propios ojos el por qué Guru Clef había elegido a la peli azul en lugar de ella misma que lo había acompañado tan fielmente durante tantos años.

_**El perfume de su almohada tu lo conoces bien**_

_**y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas tambien.**_

_**que suerte la tuya**_

_**que puedes tenerlo a tus pies**_

_**sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel,**_

_**mirando como le hablas de amor**_

_**el tiempo no se detiene**_

_**y nada tengo yo que esperar**_

_**aunque me quede en el aire.**_

Pesadamente se levantó de su cama y se arregló para salir a su encuentro. Necesitaba verla y para eso requeriría un gran coraje.

Al llegar al comedor los vio a todos reunidos. Paris y Anaís, Luci y Latis, Cladina y Ráfaga y hasta Ascot estaba allí. Por último los dueños de su tormento: Guru Clef y Marina.

-Buenos días- dijo no esperando respuesta y sin mas se sentó en un lugar tan apartado pero a la vez que le dejaba ver al ahora objeto de su interés.

Era hermosa ciertamente, jamás se había interesado en verla realmente, el mar se podría reflejar en ese cabello azul que caía en su espalda, sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como el cielo, y esa piel tersa, blanca y cremosa debía sentirse suave al tacto, definitivamente él debería disfrutar gratamente sus caricias. La mira con tanta devoción que casi podría pensarse que ella es la única existente en la habitación para él. Con total certeza Presea muy a su pesar había llegado a su primera conclusión aunque no le era de mucho agrado, Clef estaba total e irremediablemente a los pies de la mujer mas hermosa de Céfiro.

_**coro**_

_**Quien como tu que dia a dia puedes tenerle,**_

_**quien como tu que solo entre tus brazos se duerme**_

_**quien como tu...**_

Para seguir su investigación los días siguientes, quería saber cómo era su relación ya que los dos eran muy reservados respecto a su privacidad, quería saber qué había hecho ella para que él la amara, y tendría que ser muy audaz para espiarlos. Los había seguido hasta uno de los jardines más apartados del palacio. Hablaban amenamente, ella le sonreía dulcemente, jamás la había visto de ese modo ya que Marina siempre aparentaba una altivez y frialdad en sus maneras, y en cambio verla de esa forma tan dulce hablándole y sonriéndole al mago más poderoso de Céfiro como si fuera algo delicado que cuidar, lo abrazaba, acariciaba y besaba tierna pero a la vez apasionadamente. La armera nunca había visto al gurú perderse de esa manera, estaba claro que la peli azul lo amaba sinceramente y él la amaba con locura como nunca podría amarla a ella, y la envidia revivía de nuevo para carcomerle su interior.

_**Quien como tu que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue**_

_**quien como tu que con ternura curas sus fiebres**_

_**quien como tu...**_

La noche cayó y la armera aún seguía empecinada en su misión, los siguió hasta la habitación del maestro que descuidadamente dejó la puerta entreabierta. Era de esperarse ya que no había una sola alma en todo el palacio todos habían salido a excepción de los que estaban ahora en la recámara y Presea que por supuesto no había dejado notar su presencia.

Los vio besarse y acariciarse apasionadamente mientras se dedicaban hermosas palabras de amor. La armera desde su escondite necesitaba verlos y escucharlos para así dejar de lado todos sus sentimientos, enterrarlos por completo. Durante toda su observación terminó por concluir que Marina era realmente una persona excepcional, era hermosa, no cabía duda pero lo que realmente la hacía merecedora de tal calificativo era que su personalidad arrolladora fría y orgullosa se desvanecía ante la presencia del mago, y se transformaba en una dulce melodía, fresca como la brisa del mar y apacible como la superficie de un lago. Esa era la verdadera Marina, la mujer de la cual el hombre más poderoso de Céfiro se había enamorado perdidamente, la mujer que le había ganado la batalla a la rubia. Quién si no ella lo haría más feliz.

_**Esas noche de locura**_

_**tu las disfrutas bien**_

_**y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan lo se,**_

_**mirando como le hablas de amor el tiempo no se detiene**_

_**y nada tengo yo que esperar**_

_**aun que me quede en el aire**_

-Quien como tu- Decía la rubia en un sollozo mientras la veía quitarle la ropa. Aunque no era su intención verlos de esa manera, un impulso instintivo, una curiosidad amarillista se colaba en su mente. Quería verlo en todo su esplendor, como nunca lo volvería a ver, ese dorso desnudo sin la carga de su rango en sus hombros, sus brazos y piernas firmes, su mirada azul penetrante y su hermoso cabello lila libre al fin. Era una maravillosa visión la que sus ojos llorosos veían, tan maravillosa como dolorosa porque el objeto de su amor no era ella, quien jamás podría disfrutar de sus caricias, el objeto de su amor era otra mujer que lo amaba tanto como ella pero a diferencia de la armera si era correspondida.

_**coro**_

_**Quien como tu que dia a dia puedes tenerle,**_

_**quien como tu que solo entre tus brazos se duerme**_

_**quien como tu... ( bis )**_

Lentamente cerro sus ojos y lamento su suerte pero al mismo tiempo se alegró al ver que el hombre de su vida por fin encontraba la mujer de la suya, y con ese pensamiento se alejó de aquel lugar para dejar a los amantes solos para disfrutar de su intimidad. Con lágrimas en sus ojos pero una sonrisa en sus labios llegó a su cuarto esperando que la mañana siguiente fuera un poco más benévola con su corazón que aunque herido por un amor no correspondido estaba dispuesto a mirar hacia adelante. Sólo una frase seguía clavada en su cabeza –quién como tu Marina- a esta hora él debía ya estar en sus brazos y cuánto no daría la rubia por estar en su lugar, pero eso ya no podría ser.

_**Quien como tu que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue**_

_**quien como tu que con ternuras curas sus fiebres**_

_**quien como tu...**_

El día de la unión llegó y Presea la vio dirigirse al altar, tan hermosa y altiva como siempre pero con una mirada dulce al ser que estaba frente a ella. Ya toda esperanza se perdía y nuevamente esa frase en su cabeza. –Quién como tú-. Nunca dejaría de amarlo, eso estaba claro, pero al menos el Gran mago había elegido una mujer a su altura, al la cual la rubia no estaba ni siquiera cercana. Un suspiro al escuchar los votos y una solitaria lágrima bajó por su rostro.

Algún día volvería a amar, algún día sería merecedora del amor de un hombre, algún día entraría al altar de esa forma y miraría de esa manera, algún día sería, algún día… Pero no hoy, hoy solo una frase era dueña de su mente -Quién como tú Marina-.


	4. Tu lugar es a mi lado

TU LUGAR ES A MI LADO

Nervioso, caminaba de un lado para otro del salón esperando el momento de salir y enfrenarse a su destino, a su amado y añorado destino del cual no podía ni quería escapar, había esperado siglos enteros por este día.

-¿Estás listo Guru Clef?- Se escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si claro, vamos Latis, estoy listo- dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

Tu lugar es a mi lado,

Hasta que lo quiera Dios,

Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo

Cuando por fin seamos dos

Su hermosa figura caminaba orgullosa y altiva pero con una mirada infinitamente dulce hacia quien se había ganado su corazón. No entendía en qué momento su vida ya no significaba nada si no estaba a su lado.

Clef la esperaba en el altar extasiado al verla tan exquisitamente bella con un vestido largo blanco entallado hasta la cintura y escote estilo barco, se veía tan hermosa que él mismo se preguntaba si un ángel había bajado hasta él para hacerlo el hombre más feliz de Céfiro.

Yo nunca estuve tan seguro

De amar así sin condición

Mirándote mi amor te juro,

cuidar por siempre nuestra unión

Al llegar la tomó de la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya no podía vivir un minuto más sin que Marina no estuviera con él. La amaba y la necesitaba al mismo tiempo.

La miraba con abnegado embeleso mientras iniciaba la ceremonia en la que su vida se uniría a la de su amada para todo el resto de su vida que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente largo como para adorarla y amarla compensando todos los años que no estuvo a su lado.

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

Llegó el momento de los votos en los que los novios debían procurarse su entero compromiso con la relación.

Lo mejor que me ha pasado

Fue verte por primera vez

Y estar así de mano en mano

Es lo que amor, siempre soñé

Yo Marina Ryuzaki, Guerrera del agua y protectora de Céfiro, me entrego a ti Gurú Clef para amarte y respetarte, para acompañarte y apoyarte de hoy en adelante, para unirme a ti en cuerpo y alma, y ser una contigo hasta el final de mi vida.

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal

Y hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

Yo Gurú Clef, gran Mago y maestro de Céfiro, te recibo a ti Marina Ryuzaki y te entrego todo lo que soy y todo lo que represento para demostrarte mi amor incondicional. Mi vida mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecerán de hoy en adelante amándote hasta mi final.

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y en el mal

Hoy te demuestro cuanto te quiero

Amándote hasta mi final

La ceremonia termina con el infaltable beso de los novios.

Sus miradas se encuentran mientras que sus rostros se acercan presagiando lo inevitable, un beso dulce, tierno y a la vez esperanzador y lleno de amor enmarca la bienaventuranza de sus vidas al estar unidas hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir.

Bajan del altar y recorren el pasillo en medio de aplausos y deseos de buena fortuna. La corte entera de Céfiro los acompaña, y los representantes de todos los planetas vecinos se encuentran presentes. Para Clef era un sueño hecho realidad. Había esperado por tanto tiempo el complemento a su vida que su esperanza estaba perdida. Sólo ese día, el día en que la vio por primera vez, su corazón comenzó a latir correctamente. Su vida se dividía en dos. Antes y después de conocerla, tan simple como eso, había pasado de ser alguien totalmente ajeno al amor, ignorante y apático ante aquel sentimiento a ser el mas grande representante y defensor de esa fuerza maravillosa. Valiente y decidido, Clef había aceptado su destino junto a la mujer que amaba más que a su vida.

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Amándote hasta mi final

Una vez solos, escondidos de todos aquellos que se interponían en su demostración de afecto y ajenos a la realidad que los rodeaba, se dedicaron a decir lo que realmente faltaba por decir.

-Te amo- Dice la peli azul con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Tu lugar es a mi lado, ¿lo sabías preciosa?-

-Siempre, amor, siempre estaré a tu lado-

De nuevo sus labios se acercan para fundirse en un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso. Al fin sus almas y sus corazones se sienten completos. Tranquilos y felices aguardan con esperanza el futuro el uno al lado del otro.

Hoy te prometo amor eterno

Amándote hasta mi final


End file.
